


Priceless

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [26]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam is a dick, F/F, Just gay and soft bees drawing each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Based on my favourite prompt - character A and character B are drawing each other. Character A’s turns out beautifully but character B’a is really bad. Character A keeps it anyway.Thanks to the anon on Tumblr that requested this after today’s Beetober gave me hell 😊
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 23
Kudos: 200





	Priceless

“...oh.”

Blake bites back a smile as Yang turns her notebook around with a smirk.

“Yeah, I know. I’m an  _ amazing  _ artist.” Yang says sarcastically, ripping the paper out and handing it to Blake, who stares down at it in fond amusement.

It’s very clearly meant to be a drawing of Blake, though it’s very simple. Honestly, a five year old child probably could done

a better job. But nonetheless, Blake feels a rush of fondness for the drawing  _ because  _ it was drawn by Yang and places it inside of her own journal, smirking when Yang sputters and flushes a dark red.

“Why are you even keeping that?! It looks like crap!”

“But you drew it.” Blake says, tilting her head to the side and smiling at Yang, her expression softer and affectionate than she should really be allowing herself to give. “Why wouldn’t I keep it? It’s priceless.” She asks, giggling as Yang’s words of protest die in her throat, her eyes darting away as her blush continues to grow darker.

“Whatever. Show me what you drew!” Yang says excitedly, bouncing in place as she takes Blake’s offered drawing. Her eyes widen, jaw falling open as she gazes at the sketch Blake had done of her. Her eyes are soft and laughing, her mouth beginning to split into a grin as she gazes at the viewer. “Holy shit, Blake. This is-“

“Rough, I know. But you only gave me ten minutes to draw. If I had an hour, I could probably capture your likeness better.”

  
  


“Better? How can you do better than this?!” Yang gasps, staring at Blake as she points at Blake’s sketch. “You might as well have taken a photo of me, Blake! Like… if the Huntress game ever gets boring for you, take up art because holy hell. You have a gift.”

Blake blinks, turning away and hiding her flattered smile. It was… surprisingly nice to be praised for her hobby. Adam had always said that it was a waste of time, that it didn’t matter. She learned to hide it lest he burn another one of her sketchbooks like he did to the one that held all of her sketches of her family, childhood friends and Menagerie scenes. 

It still stung to think about those moments she’d never get back.

“Hey, Blake? Do you have any other sketches I can look at?” Yang asks quietly, tilting her head slightly. Her smile is gentle and soft, as though a part of her knows what a big question this is for Blake.

Blake bites her lip thoughtfully for a moment, glancing down at the sketchbook in her hands before letting out a sigh. “Sorry, Yang. My sketches are more… personal. I don’t like showing them to other people.”

“That’s okay. If you don’t want to, that’s cool.” Yang answers with a small shrug, her smile becoming lopsided as she holds up the sketch Blake drew for her. “I’ll just have to treasure this one if I’m allowed to keep it?”

“Only if I can keep yours.”

“Deal!”

And Blake does. Long after the fall of Beacon, she keeps Yang sketch. Long after she throws away her bottle cap, Yang's sketch is kept safe in her sketchbook, safe from the elements and battles that Blake fights until one day, when they’re sitting in their dorm room in Atlas, Yang discovers it once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y’all wanna see the follow up 😊


End file.
